Une invention révélatrice
by Elrienne
Summary: Lorsque les jumeaux inventent une nouvelle potion ils ne pensent pas qu'il vont en être les victimes... Accepteront ils ce que leurs dictent leurs coeurs? Deux couples homos avec les jumeaux évidemment...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tous le monde, voici une nouvelle fic !**

**Cette fois les jumeaux sont les persos principales, et normalement la fic devrait être courte : environ 4 chapitres...**

**Les déclarations habituelles : **

**Les persos appartiennent tous à JKR, snif...**

**Homophobes vous devriez passer votre chemin, enfin moi je dis ça c'est pour vous, parce que les reviews du genre « Ah mon dieu quelle horreur, c'est dégoutant », ben c'est une pure perte de temps que de me les envoyer...et vous aurez passez un mauvais moment pour rien...**

Alors je situe l'action :

C'est à Poudlard, les jumeaux sont toujours à l'école, ils font de la vente par corespondance pour leurs inventions et sont toujours les batteurs de l'équipe de griffondor.

**Voilà ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre et c'est vraiment très court, mais ne vous inquiètez pas je publie le prologue en même temps que cette « mise en matière ». **

**Sur ce BONNE LECTURE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le premier chapitre... Il fait un peu plus que trois lignes...J'ai déjà mis en garde dans l'intro donc...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 1 : Tester la nouvelle potion...**

19h00, Dortoir des jumeaux weasley

- Bon, la potion me semble au point. Qu'en penses-tu cher frère ?

- Je pense qu'il faut la tester.

- Oui mais sur qui ?

- Sur nous comme d'habitude.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une potion usuelle, lequel de nous aura le courage de la tester ?

- Ben toi par exemple.

- Ah non toi !

- Dans tes rèves... Tous les deux alors ?

- Oui mais je te rappelle que quand la potion finit d'agir on perd la mémoire...

- Cela signifie qu'il faut qu'il y ait une tierce personne.

- Oui mais qui ? Il faut quelqu'un en qui nous ayons entièrement confiance et qui n'ira pas crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il aura entendu...

- Lee ?

- Lee !

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

- Salut les mecs ! S'exclama Lee Jordan. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Lee on a besoin de toi !

- Houla j'ai peur ! Pas question que je teste une de vos inventions les mecs...

- Non, mais tu pourrais être l'experimentateur !

- Kééé ? S'enquit Lee.

- Ben nous on avale la potion et toi tu observes et tu notes...

- Oui et tu interviens en cas de problème.

- Ouais pourquoi pas du moment que c'est pas moi qui bois. Elle consiste en quoi votre potion ? Demanda Lee.

- Très simple. Tu la bois et pendant 5 minutes tu déclares ta flamme à la personne de ton coeur. En fait, pas forcément à elle, c'est ça qui est drôle. Celui qui boit voit apparaître son amour devant ses yeux et lui fait sa déclaration sans la moindre gène. Ca dure 5 minutes puis les effets de la potion se dissipent et le buveur oublie tout...

- Et vous voulez vraiment que j'entende qui fait battrent vos coeurs ? S'etonna Lee.

- Ben on est pas sûr que ça marche sur nous, vu que nous sommes sans coeur au dires de certains, mais il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires.

- Et s'il y en a ?

- Ben tu nous emmènes chez Pompom, elle est habituée...

- Ok je marche, à quand le test ?

- Ce soir dans la Salle sur demande ! T'es partant alors ?

- Oh que oui, pour rien au monde je ne manquerais vos déclarations d'amour eternel !

22h00 Salle sur demande.

- Ce n'est peut-être le plus pratique si je dois vous emmener à l'infirmerie...

- Mais si voyons ! Tu emprunte le passage secret numéros 2 et tu débouche juste en face !

- En portant sur mon dos un Fred et un George agonisants ?

- Notre potion est au point !

- Alors qu'attendez vous pour la boire ?

- Minute papillon, c'est dur tu sais. Cul sec, Fred ?

- Cul sec, George !

Slurp...

22h10 Salle sur demande.

- Alors ?

- Ben vous êtes toujours vivants...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

- Vous êtes sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir ? Demanda Lee géné.

- Oui ! Allez quoi te fais pas prier !

- Ok, c'est vou qui l'aurez voulu... Bon vous avez tous les deux un point commun... Il n'est pas envisageable qu'on vous sépare, même pour l'amour de vos vies... C'est la première chose que vous avez dit...

- Et ?

- Ensuite ?

- J'commence par qui ?

- Peu importe tu sais pas nous différencier...

- Bon alors toi, tu... Tu as fais une vibrante déclaration d'amour à Harry... Harry Potter...

A ce moment précis on entendit une machoire se décrocher...

- Oui, oui je te jure, j'ai bien entendu, j'en suis sûr.

- Euh... Ok et moi ?

- Ben toi... tu as fais une déclaration... un peu... égrillarde... à ... Draco Malfoy...

Une deuxième machoire se décroche...

- KKKK... Arrete de déconner Lee, on est sérieux là !

- Euh, oui, moi aussi...

- Putain !

- Et merde !

- Ben au moins vous savez que votre potion fonctionne.

- La ferme Lee !

- Ta gueule !

**Alors quoi que vous en pensez ? **

**Ca vous plait ? **

**Vous voulez la suite ? **

**Une petite review svp !**

**Ps : Petite page de pub pour l'association de 4 fanficeuses complètement tarées (dont je fais partie) qui ont décidé d'écrire des fics à plusieurs... premier chap en ligne cette semaine sur la page :**

http/ voulez des histoires tordues avec des lemon... et pleins de couple différents... Cette fic est pour vous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, nouveau chapitre ! **

**Mais avant une petite page de pub... Vous connaissez les reporters sans vertu ? **

**Non ? **

**Et pourtant si vous aimez les histoires tordues et les lemon, c'est une excellente adresse ! **

**Alors n'ésitez plus allez lire notre toute nouvelle fic collection automne/hivers : j'ai nommé Foutoir au dortoir ! **

**Voici le lien : http/ lecture à tous** !

**Chapitre 2 : La timidité ça pait...**

Dortoir des jumeaux Weasley : 30 minutes avant le match GriffondorSerpentard

George : Alors quesque tu comptes faire ?

Fred : Quesque je compte faire pour quoi ?

G : Pour Harry bien sûr !

F : Rien.

G : Quoi ! Tu ne vas même pas essayer de le draguer ?

F : Non.

G : Mais pourquoi ?

F : Parce que.

G : Ah je comprends, tu as la trouille !

F : Nan, n'importe quoi...

G : Moui... Tu oublis juste que je suis ton jumeau. Tu as la trouille qu'il te jette...

F : Bon peut-être et alors ?

G : Si tu n'essayes pas tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets... Parole d'ainé !

F : Pfffff, ainé de trois minutes... Et pour Malfoy, je suppose que tu vas foncer dans le tas...

G : Exactement ! J'ai tout un plan drague et mon bô blondinet ne va pas y resister...

F : Style tu es irresistible...

G : Bien sur que oui... Et toi aussi, même si tu n'est pas aussi parfait que moi... Tentes ta chance avec Harry !

F : Lâches moi! Allez, on va être en retard pour le match.

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

Vestiaires Griffondor : 10 minutes avant le match.

George : Harry, je peux te parler 30 secondes ?

Harry : Oui bien sûr, qui y a-t-il?

G : Oh je voulais juste te dire que mon frère est gay.

H : Kkkkkkk?

G : Et je ne sais pas si tu connais ce sort; il est très pratique... Cessitum... La personne que tu souhaites est dans le noir complet et toi tu peux mater en toute impunité... Bon match Harry !

H : ...kkkkkkkkkk...?

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

POV Harry.

_Waouhh, quel match ! Bon faudra que je parle à George de son attitude avec la fouine, mais quand même, c'était un beau match ! Tiens pourquoi George entre-t-il dans le vestiaire des Serpentard ? _

_Bon on verra plus tard, une nouvelle expérience sans doute..._

_Kéééé ? Pourquoi les vestiaires sont vides ? Héé pas si vide que ça, il y a encore mon bel étalon... C'est l'occasion ou jamais de vérifier ce que son frère m'a dit..._

- Fred, ou est le reste de l'équipe ? Ils ne se douchent pas ?

- Si, mais dans les dortoirs, tu sais... la fète organisée par Dumbledore.

- Ah ok, tu as une cavalière?

- Non et toi?

_Yes, yes, yes, il est célibataire, enfin en tout cas au niveau des filles c'est déjà ça..._

- Non plus, bon on va se doucher ?

- Moui

_Mais ma parole il rougit! c'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'on prend une douche ensemble ? ... Enfin il a pas tord d'avoir peur... Parce que là il ne sait pas ou il met les pieds..._

_Mmmm, c'est bon l'eau chaude... Il est de dos... Merlin quel cul... MM... je bande... c'était quoi déjà le sort de George ? Cessité, non, cess...? Ah oui CESSITUM !_

- Harry, la lumière a sauté, tu peux t'en occuper, j'ai pas ma baguette ?

- Non.

- J'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de la lumière.

Kkkkk?

_Mon dieu, quel corps Fred ! Si tu savais comme je profites du spectacle... C'est la première fois que je peux te regarder aussi tranquillement et crois moi, ça vaut le coup... Bon d'accord c'est pas très cool de te rendre aveugle, mais bon c'est l'occasion ou jamais, et puis il parrait que tu es gay..._

- Fred ? Quesque tu dis si je fais ça ?

_Mmmm, ses lèvres sont si douces..._

- Euh Harry à quoi tu jous là ?

- J'ai envie de toi mon beau batteur.

_Non Fred ne t'étrangles pas stp, j'ai plus besoin de toi que tu ne le penses._

- Tu es gay n'est ce pas?

- Euh oui mais euh...

- N'ais pas peur, laisses toi faire...

_Et là ? Il va me jetter ou pas ? Non ? Non ! Bon alors à l'attaque !_

_Mmmm, j'aime tes lèvres, elles sont si douces... Cela n'a pas l'air de trop te déplaire. Ta peau a une goût de sel, elle est douce, tendre... On dirait que je te fais de l'effet, tu respires de plus en plus fort, et tu gémis ...N'ais pas peur mon amour, je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire. Tu bandes, ton sexe est brulant dans ma bouche et plus je bouge plus tu soupires. Tu a un bon goût, j'aime ton sexe... et toi tu aimes ma bouche. Je vais plus vite, plus fort, et tout d'un coup, je me retire et je souffle sur ton sexe brulant, tu es à l'agonie..._

_Mais je te reprends et tu recommence à gémir de plaisir je crois. Je sens que tu vas venir, et toi aussi tu le sents tu veux que je m'écarte, mais non je veux tout de toi. Tu capitules par vagues, j'aime ton goût, il est un peu amère._

_Tu t'écroules, tu es si beau._

_J'ai envie de toi Fred, je te veux, je veux être en toi complètement. Tu reprends doucement ton souffle, je vois que tu me cherches, tu voudrais me voir..._

_Finite incantatum ! _

- Oh, Harry la lumière est revenue...

_Oui et toi tu te remets à rougir..._

- Laisse- toi aller, Fred...

_Mmm, tu aimes quand je t'embrasse, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant tu trembles un peu._

_J'ai envie de toi... tu l'as compris et tu guides ma main vers ton intimité. Un doigt, tu tressailles, puis tu te détends et ainsi de suite. Mes yeux plongés dans tes yeux bleux, je pourrais m'y noyer... Je vois y passer la peur, la douleur et finalement, le plaisir. Tu n'est jamais aussi beau que quand tes beaux yeux bleux sont voilés de désir._

_Je vois que tu as peur, et pourtant, tu me demandes de te prendre, alors doucement, je fais glisser tes jambes sur mes épaules et je te pénètre. Non, ne te raidis pas... Détend-toi, laisse-toi aller. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je te le jure._

_Et puis tu me fais signe d'y aller._

_Je commence doucement, lentement, tu as encore un peu peur et puis, tout d'un coup, je le vois, ce voile de plaisir sur tes beaux yeux bleux, alors je sais que je peux y aller. Le ballet de nos deux corps commence, tu gémis... Moi aussi, c'est si bon, si unique. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avant, tu es si... Je ne sais pas... Si différent. Je crois que c'est parce que je t'aime que c'est si unique, alors je te l'avoue : _

- Fred, je t'aime.

_J'ai à peine murmuré ces mots, mais tu les as entendus, tu souris, tu as l'air heureux et cette fois tu te laisses complètement aller quand j'entends : _

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry.

_Cette phrase m'achève, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, alors j'attrape ton sexe durci de plaisir et je le masturbe au même rythme que je te pénètre. _

_C'est ... si ... bon ... je vais ... aaaah..._

_J'ai crié, toi aussi, maintenant, nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre sous le jet d'eau chaude qui nous nettoye lentement._

_Je regarde par la lucarne, la nuit est tombée, le bal doit déjà avoir commencé. Je me retourne vers toi, tu me souris... Comme tu es beau mon bel ange roux._

- Harry, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Fred ; Veux tu aller au bal avec moi?

- Tu es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr, je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

- Alors, j'en serais très heureux : allons nous habiller.

_Je profite une dernière fois de la vue de ton corps avant que tu ne le recouvres._

- Au fait, j'ai vu entrer George dans le vestiaire des serpentards. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Cest une nouvelle expérience ?

- Euh, oui, c'est ça... C'est une... Expérience... On y va ?

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que _Fred_ me cache quelque chose à propos de son frère..._

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Moi je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre et je compte m'amuser un peu plus dans le prochain, enfin vous verrez. Une petite review ?**

**Et maintenant les RAR : **tout d'abord merci à tous je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews... ça fait très plaisir !

**Kimmy Lyn : **Euh voilà la suite... J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi...

**Jojo :** La suite est prévu comme tu peux le voir...Qu'en penses-tu ?

**Niphredill :** Pour le délire ce chapitre c'est plutôt raté... Trop romantique... Mais les prochains seront plus dans cette veine promis!

**Jouzetsuka :** Ouaouh alors toi tu m'as devancé en devinant tout de suite le structure de mes chapitres... j'espere que cela te plaira !

**Zick, Tifanny :** Merci, merci, voilà la suite, j'espere qu'elle vous plait aussi...

**Mini Pouce06 :** Euh, désolée, mais moi c'est Fred que j'ai du mal à voir en dominant... Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'ai plus de facilité avec Harry que je trouve plus « polyvalent »... j'espere que ça t'a plus quand même...

**Aybie :** Merci, merci... Je continue a travailler, à toi de me dire si c'est bien...

**Hanna :** euh flufy ? Moi pas comprendre... dsl

**Lily :** Merci pour ta politesse, c'est vrai que de ne pas recevoir des ordres impérieux sur ce site est assez rare pour qu'on le remarque. Et promis je ne mettrais pas quattre mois entre les chapitres... Sauf si je me fais ecraser par un six tonnes transportant de l'or...

**Beldin01 **: Merci, merci, c'est super agréable de te retrouver sur mes différentes fics !

**Ishtar205 :** Alors d'abord miss menace de mort je ne te permet pas de me menacer ainsi, j'ai un garde du corps moi et si tu continus je l'envoi casser ton ordi d'abord ! Et puis voler toute les fics que tu as écrites !


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

**Voilà la suite des aventures des jumeaux Weasley, maintenant, on passe à George !**

**J'aime beaucoup Draco dans ce passage, c'est là qu'on voit à quel point Crabbe et Goyle peuvent déteindre sur lui au point de vu intellect…**

**Sur ce :**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

****

**Mon Panard… Euh pardon Canard.**

_Non mais je vous jure, c'est quoi ce crétin de Weasley ! Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui lui a pris avec ses grands sourires ! Et pourquoi il m'a protégé d'une dizaine de cognards ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte ! Et puis pourquoi il passait son temps à me regarder ? Il a un beau cul, d'accord, mais ça ne lui donne pas tous les droits !_

- DRACO !

- Quoi ! Putain Blaise, t'es obligé de gueuler comme ça ?

- Ca fait 20 fois que je t'appelle je te signale !

- Bon ça va, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais te demander si tu venais te doucher au dortoir comme le reste de l'équipe.

- Pfff, on dirait vraiment que vous êtes impatient d'aller à cette fête minable ! Non, moi je reste là, dégage ! Va rejoindre ta Pansy, tu sais bien qu'elle ne supporte pas d'attendre !

- Bon ok, à tout' Draco.

_Non mais je vous jure, tous en ébullition à cause d'une stupide fête organisée par ce vieux gâteux ! Non mais parfois, ils me font pitié ces Serpentards, aucune dignité. _

_Putain depuis quand elle s'ouvre toute seule cette porte ? _

_Bon vite à la douche, ça va me calmer._

_Aaaaaaah, ça fait du bien l'eau chaude…. Merde, maintenant c'est la lumière qui déconne… Ça m'étonne pas tellement vu les incompétents qui s'occupent des locaux…_

_Bon, ma baguette, merde, elle est resté dans le vestiaire. Héééé ? C'est quoi ça, j'ai senti quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr !_

- Qui est là ? C'est toi Blaise ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Blaise, et tu es à ma merci mon petit dragon…

_Putain, cette voix, je connais cette voix… Purée, mais…_

- Je sais pas comment tu es entré ici Weasley, mais je te conseille de dégager et rapidement !

- Non… Tu es à moi…

_Hein ? c'est quoi ce délire… Héé, mais il m'embrasse là ! Mmmmm…. Non mais ça va pas là… STOP !_

- Dégage, non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Attends, tu vas me le payer… Atch…Oum ! C'est quoi cette poudre ? Weasley réponds !

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste pour te détendre… Et puis moi c'est George.

_Hein ? De la poudre pour détendre ? Merlin, non… Pas encore une de leurs inventions débiles et tordues…_

- Sois plus clair Weasley.

- George.

_Là j'en peux plus, je vais le tuer, le hacher en petits morceaux s'il ne me répond pas ! Et voilà je suis aussi énervé qu'avant il gâche tout le bénéfice d'une bonne douche…_

- Weasley, accouche !

- Et bien pour faire court, cette poudre va te monter à la tête et te faire secréter des endorphines… Et ce sont ces formidables petites choses qui vont te détendre… Pour quelques heures… Ne t'inquiète pas le produit est commercialisé depuis peu, donc : pas de danger…

_Non mais j'hallucine ! Il vient dans mon propre vestiaire pour me droguer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? _

- C'est de la drogue ?

- Mais non, aucune accoutumance, tu restes totalement maître de toi-même… Tu es seulement un peu plus zen…

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je sois zen ?

- Atta, je vais te montrer… Finite incantatum… Oui désolé de t'avoir rendu aveugle, mais j'avais un peu peur que tu me lance un sort dès que tu me verrais apparaître, mais maintenant que tu es zen...

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu m'as rendu aveugle avec un de tes foutus sorts et tu voudrais t'en sortir avec un simple « désolé » ! Laisse moi te dire que tu rêves…

_Non, ne t'approche pas comme ça de moi Weasley ! Que… Purée, il est encore en train de m'embrasser… Merlin, c'est bon… Non, stop, je ne dois pas me laisser aller…_

- Humppfffff... A..èèète !

_Merlin, il embrasse comme un dieu…Mmmm c'est bon…_

- Weasley, arrête ton cirque ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi !

_Quuuuueeee ? Quoi ? Euh je… comprends… rien…_

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Weasley !

- Je suis très sérieux tu sais… J'ai envie de toi maintenant !

_Euh, je fais quoi ? Non mais je délire là, un Malfoy… Coucher avec un Weasley… Très drôle, mais ça n'arrivera jamais…_

_Pourtant tu aimes quand il t'embrasse…_

_Ta gueule, ça n'arrivera jamais un point c'est tout._

_Et si tu te laissais aller un peu ? Ça te ferais pas de mal…_

_Foutue poudre, je suis sûr que c'est son espèce de drogue qui me fait penser ça…_

_Tu ne peux pas vraiment lutter… La preuve, ça fait 1 minute qu'il te caresse le torse et tu ne dis rien…_

- Weasley, arrête !

- Mais non, tu aimes ça…

_Ah le chien, mon cou, non, c'est trop bon, pitié pas ça… Oui, ça doit être à cause de la drogue que je n'ai plus la moindre volonté… Il va me le payer… Mais plus tard, parce que pour l'instant… Ah non, pas ta langue… Non vire ta langue de mon ventre… Ne descend pas plus bas… _

_Pourquoi mes bras ne me répondent paaaAAAAAH, non pas ça , c'est, trop , troop, trop… bon…Arrête… Tu… N'as pas le droit de toucher à mon… Aaaaah retire ta bouche de là… Je vais, non, je vais, non, je ne peux paaaas… Trop tard._

_Putain j'ai éjaculé dans sa bouche… Et il avale en plus… Je… Je… J'y crois pas._

- A mon tour maintenant !

_Comment à ton tour ! Non mais tu rêves là Weasley, jamais je… Et mais purée que ?... _

- Arrête, tu me fais mal !

- Si tu te laissais faire, je ne serais pas obligé de forcer…

- Faire quoi Weasley ?

- Te mettre à quatre pattes…

_Hein, non mais il rêve là…_

- Dans tes rêves Weasley !

- Ça c'est cool, parce que beaucoup de mes rêves se réalisent en ce moment...

- Aaaaaah… Aïe ! Mais t'es un grand malade toi !

_Putain le croche pattes, ça fait mal, surtout quand on tombe à quatre pattes sur le carrelage… Quatre pattes… Attends, mais, c'est précisément ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, cet enfoiré ! Vite debout… Mais, Héééé, il me tient…_

- Weasley !

- Détends-toi, sinon tu vas avoir mal.

- Non mais tu rêves là, jamais de la vie, je veux pas !

- Alors pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

_Euh, c'est vrai que je me débats pas non plus comme un fou… Alors je fais quoi ? Je me laisse faire ou pas ?_

_Jamais de la vie tu es un Malfoy…_

_Allez, zen quoi, un peu de sexe n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, surtout quand c'est un beau gosse._

_Foutue poudre… Tout ça c'est de sa faute._

- Ça va ? Je te fais pas mal ?

- J't'ais pas sonné Weasley !

- Ok, ok…

_Merde, pourquoi j'aime autant ça ? Il en est à Trois doigts là… Aaaah là, là, il a dépassé trois doigts…Putain l'est bien monté le Weasley ! Mmmm, c'est bon… J'aime…_

- Mmmm.

_Non, faut pas que je gémisse quand même… Histoire de garder le peu d'honneur qui me reste._

_Aaaaaah, il y va pas de main morte. Mmmmm, c'est bon…_

_Purée je rebande ! Mais pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet ! Merlin au secours ! La poudre ! C'est à cause de la poudre ! Je… Je… Vais…_

- Aaaaaaah.

- Aaaaaaah.

_Je suis mort… Il est sur moi… Je devrais le jarter vite fait bien fait… Bon pourquoi je le fait pas ? _

_Peut-être parce que tu apprécies sa présence…_

_NON, c'est n'importe quoi, c'est un Weasley ! C'est la poudre, c'est la poudre…_

- Au fait Draco, la poudre, c'était de la farine…

_Hein quoi, mais c'est impossible ! Cette attirance vient forcément de la poudre ! Va devoir s'expliquer le Weasley… Allez Draco prend ton air le plus méchant._

- Pourquoi ?

- L'effet Placebo tu connais ?

- Espèce de salaud ! Tu as trente secondes avant que je ne te fasse la peau !

- Hein ? Mais je comptais te demander d'aller au bal avec moi !

_Non mais je rêve ! Quelle insolence, oser me parler à moi ! Comme ça ! Mais de quel droit ?_

_Du droit qu'il vient de coucher avec toi alors que tu étais complètement lucide…_

_TA GUEULE._

- Plus que vingt seconde Weasley !

- Ok, ok, à demain mon amour.

_Non mais je rêve, il m'appelle son amour et il m'embrasse…_

_Putain Malfoy ! Mais réagit bordel ! _

- WEASLEY JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Oui mon canard, dors bien aussi…

_Mon… Canard…_

Note de l'auteur : La dernière réplique de George ayant laissé Draco catatonique, je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous retransmettre ses pensées… Désolée…

Au fait vous la connaissez celle là ? Qu'est ce qui fait Poin Poin ?

Le panard !

C'est nul ? Bon d'accord je me tais…

( Mais elle est marrante quand même non ?)

* * *

**Bon comme on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews, je vous dis juste merci pour celles que vous m'avez envoyé et n'hésitez pas en envoyer d'autres, c'est super agréable… Dès que j'aurais compris comment on répond individuellement je vous réponds (enfin pour l'instant, c'est plutôt le serveur qui veut pas mais bon…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, alors voilà, vu que j'arrivais pas à me décider, j'ai fait appelle à mes collègues des reporters sans vertu pour conclure cette histoire...**

**Maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous voulez... **

**Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

Elrienne : « LES FILLES ! »

Ishtar : « Oui ? »

Elrienne : « J'ai besoin d'aide, j'arrive pas à faire mon twincest, en gardant Harry et Dray… Ouin…. »

Ambre : (un sourire pervers sur le visage) « T'inquiète, on va t'aider ! »

Ishtar : « LEMON POWER ! »

Elrienne : « Kim, t'endors pas ! »

Kim : « Mais je dors pas, euh ! »

Ishtar : « T'en es où exactement ? »

Elrienne : « Il est 23h07…. »

Kim : « NOOON il est 01h27 et j'ai besoin de dormir ! »

Elle gémit, lamentablement sans éveiller aucun remords chez aucune de ses trois compagnes… La pitié est une vertu, or nous sommes les reporters sans vertu ! LOL !

Elrienne : (qui continue impertublablement son récit ) « Fred et Harry sont au bal, Dray est catatonique dans les douches du vestiaire de Serpentard et George est parti faire un tour dans le parc, pour réfléchir à la seconde phase de son plan : "Séduire un beau p'tit blond". »

**Chapitre 5 : Elrienne demande de l'aide aux reporters sans vertu.**

Ishtar : « Bon alors, je propose qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans le parc… »

Ambre : « NON ! J'ai mieux ! Au milieu de la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde ! »

Elrienne : « Euh… j'avais en tête un truc un peu plus intime à la base…. »

Ambre : « Mais c'est intime ! Suffit d'un sort de silence et d'invisibilité…. »

Ishtar : « Alors, ça sert à rien qu'ils soient dans la Grande Salle… »

Ambre : « Ben si le goût du risque… Et puis, dans la Grande Salle, y a Severus ! »

Kim : « TA GUEULEUH ! »

Ishtar : « Je me disais aussi… en fait le twincest tu t'en tapes grave ! »

Ambre : « Mais pas du tout ! Des mecs incestueux, je m'en tape pas, je me les tape ! »

Elrienne : « Si tu approches de mes jumeaux à moins d'un kilomètre, je te défigure… même Severus te reconnaîtra pas ! »

Ishtar : « Ce serait peut-être pas un mal… »

Elrienne : « Si nous en revenions à nos lemons ? »

Ambre : « LEMON POWER ! »

Kim : « TA GUEULE ! JE VEUX DORMIR ! »

Ishtar : « Laissons Kim dormir.. et revenons à notre problème… Fred pourrait quitter Harry quelques instants pour chercher son frère…»

Elrienne : « Pour quoi faire ? »

Ishtar : « Parce que ce qui vient de se passer l'a tout chamboulé et il veut vérifier que ça ne changera rien entre son frère et lui… »

Ambre : « Et George le rassure en lui sautant dessus ! »

Ishtar : « Euh… ouais enfin peut-être pas en lui sautant dessus sans préliminaires, non plus ! »

Elrienne : « Ben oui, mais Harry et Draco , ça résout pas mon problème. »

Ishtar : « Attends, j'ai pas fini. Pendant le twincest, Harry arrive, inquiet pour Fred, et Dray arrive aussi, pour foutre son poing dans la gueule de George. »

Elrienne : « Et ? »

Ishtar : « Et, tout excités par le spectacle, ils se sautent dessus ! »

Ambre : « OUAIS ! Et Severus les rejoint ! »

Elrienne : « Nan ! C'est ma fic qu'on écrit, Ambre, pas la tienne ! »

Ambre : « C'est trop injuste ! »

Ishtar : « Mon idée te plaît ? »

Elrienne : « Faut voir… Tu me donnes une idée du lemon ? »

Ishtar : « OK ! C'est parti : _Voir son Fred pris violemment par son frère rendait Harry tout chose… Merlin ! Il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Draco… Et il décida qu'un beau blond pourrait fort bien remplacer un beau roux pour cette fois…_ Cela te convient ? »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elrienne : « Moi j'aime bien et vous, lecteurs, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ambre, c'était quoi ta version ? »

Ambre : « George prend l'apparence de Harry pour exciter Fred et Fred celle de Dray pour exciter George. »

Elrienne : « Et les vrais Harry et Draco, j'en fais quoi ? »

Ambre : « Pff.. Toujours à finasser, t'es chiante ! »

Elrienne : « Kim, t'as quelque chose à dire ? »

Kim : « Zzzzz…. »

Elrienne : « Ambre, tu me fais une ébauche de lemon pour que je me rende compte ? »

Ambre : « Euh… »

Ishtar : « MDR ! Pour nous réclamer des lemons, elle est toujours là, mais pour s'y coller, il y a plus personne ! »

Ambre : « Mais non, mais non, je suis là ! _Harry bis (George) retourna violemment Dray bis (Fred) contre un arbre et lui arracha ses fringues sans douceur et l'empala brutalement avec un râle de plaisir._ »

Elrienne : « OK, OK, c'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter, j'ai compris l'idée, tu as décidemment une vision très soft du yaoi ! »

Ishtar : « LOL ! »

Kim : « Zzzz… »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elrienne : « Moi, chers lecteurs, je voyais plutôt ça dans une ambiance feutrée… Une relation échangiste avec un Fred et un George très libérés, un Harry prêt à tout par amour (enfin, faut pas pousser quand même, se taper Draco par exemple, non) et un Draco toujours scotché à George mais dans le déni total (genre : il arrête pas de dire "non je veux pas, j'aime pas, c'est la faute de la poudre" (niant le fait que ce ne soit que de la farine), tout en se soumettant à tous les caprices de son batteur roux ). »

Ishtar : « Vas-y, plante la scène. »

Ambre : « "Plante" ah ah ah ! »

Ishtar : « Ambre, on se calme ! »

Elrienne : « _Fred était allongé sur le lit, Harry se démenant sur sa bouche et son cou, tandis que George, lui, s'occupait avec vigueur du plaisr de son frère. Draco, qui jusqu'ici n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, se rendit compte que ses mains, sans lui demander son avis, s'abaissaient d'elles-mêmes à aller caresser le corps de George. _»

**

* * *

**

**Voilà**…

Ambre : « Non ? Tu vas pas couper là quand même ? »

Elrienne : « Ben, si, le but c'était de chauffer à blanc les lecteurs… »

Ishtar : « Euh… mais eux ils vont pas tirer à blanc… Tu vas te faire massacrer ! »

Kim : « Zzzz… »

Elrienne : « Euh… Mais c'est que j'arrive pas à choisir… et puis comme ça, les lecteurs auront le lemon qu'ils auront envie… J'attends les reviews… Je réexplique au cas où j'ai pas été claire : c'est possible, je suis complètement passée du côté obscur de la Force, et on est prêtes à tout… »

Ambre : « ATTENTION AU PETIT LIVREUR DE PIZZAS QUI PASSERAIT PAR ICI… »

Ishtar : « Désolée, elles sont folles, je prend le relais : alors, 3 possibilités de lemon, à vous de dire à Elrienne lequel vous voulez qu'elle développe, sachant que vous pouvez en demander plusieurs… En cas de vote blanc ou d'abstention, l'histoire se terminera ici… Alors, GO ! »

Ambre : « Attendez, attendez, j'ai la solution idéale ! »

Ishtar : « Je crains le pire… »

Elrienne : « T'as sans doute raison mais bon… Vas-y, Ambre, on t'écoute. »

Ambre : « Vous connaissez les 7 nains ? Ben là on fait pareil : à la queue leu leu, on les imbrique comme des legos ! »

Elrienne : « Euh… bon, ben je crois que l'idée d'Ambre se passe de commentaires… Je vous laisse reviewer ! »

Kim : « Zzzz… »


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, c'est encore moi, bon alors je voulais d'abord vous demandez de m'excuser pour le temps considérable qui s'est passé entre la parution du chapitre 5 et du 6. Je suis vraiment désolée. Ensuite je voulais aussi vous dire que finalement ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier car m'étant tapé un délire ( que vous partagerez, j'espère ) le « dénouement » est beaucoup plus long que prévu. Encore désolée, et promis jurée j'essaye de ne pas mettre trop de temps à poster ce qui devrait être le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Sur ce :**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ce qui se passa le lendemain matin…**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Fred se réveilla, il s'aperçut que le lit de son jumeau était vide. Tout en s'habillant il essayait de trouver ce qui avait bien pu pousser son frère à se lever si tôt surtout après un soir de fête. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas venu se coucher du tout… Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis les vestiaires de quidditch, et si Draco avait été méchant avec lui ? Peut-être, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, que George s'était fait jeté comme un malpropre… Peut-être que maintenant George ruminait sur la mort… Si Draco l'avait jeté ce serait le premier râteau que George aurait reçu… Puis tout d'un coup l'évidence s'imposa à l'esprit de Fred : George devait être profondément en colère contre lui pour sa relation avec Harry ! Peut-être que George ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler, peut-être qu'il le détestait déjà ! Fred s'assit sur le lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains, mon dieu qu'allait-il faire ? Ne supportant pas de rester dans l'ignorance, il décida de partir à la recherche de son jumeau immédiatement pour savoir ce qu'il en était ; le petit-déjeuner attendrait.

Il réfléchit à l'endroit le plus probable où son frère pourrait être, sachant qu'il n'était ni dans la salle commune, ni dans la grande salle, ni dans les cuisines, ni dans aucun des passages secrets du château… Il ne restait plus que sous le grand saule pleureur de la forêt interdite. Il avait découvert ce saule pendant leurs deuxième année au château. Relevant un défi de Lee, ils devaient tous les deux passer une nuit dans la forêt interdite. Ils avait alors découvert cet arbre et s'étaient abrités sous son feuillage en attendant le petit matin. Ils s'étaient alors rendu compte qu'ils étaient totalement en sécurité ici et en avait profité pour y installer leur laboratoire de campagne.

En arrivant devant le grand saule, il entendit un bruit suspect, comme si quelqu'un s'était brusquement caché. Il n'y prêta pas attention, la forêt était pleine de mystères. Il pénétra dans leur camp, et trouva George la tête et les bras dans une malle.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu les menottes de Zonko ? Demanda George.

- Non. Tu, tu vas bien ce matin ?

George ressorti la tête de la malle et scruta son frère.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Euh, bien, bien. Tu es sûr que tout va bien pour toi ?

Cette fois-ci George sourit, il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère.

-Dis-moi Fred, aurais-tu fait quelque chose de répréhensible ?

-Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait quelque chose à cacher… Par exemple, je ne sais pas moi, quelqu'un qui aurait fait l'amour toute la nuit avec Harry Potter, qui serait allé au bal une demi-heure histoire de et qui serait retourné dans notre dortoir vers… Quatre heures et demie du matin… Enfin je donne ça comme exemple mais j'aurais pu en prendre un autre…

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'ai croisé Harry hier soir quand il est allé se coucher.

-Ah…

-Qu'est-ce qui te démange Fred ?

-Nan, rien, c'est juste que maintenant, ben ça ne sera plus pareil… Entre nous je veux dire, on va avoir chacun nos vies séparées… Dit Fred en baissant la tête.

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Non, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

George décida, que pour un jumeau Weasley, son frère manquait vraiment d'imagination quand il s'agissait d'amour.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son frère. Il lui passa une main derrière sa nuque pour accentuer la pression de leurs bouches, son autre main ceinturant Fred pour le coller à lui. Fred prit le cou de George dans ses deux mains et commença à descendre le long de son torse. Il fut vite arrêté par la chemise de son jumeau qu'il s'empressa de déboutonner. D'un coup George interrompit le baiser et retourna son frère, il le pressa contre lui tout en caressant son torse d'une main et son entre jambe de l'autre. George pouvait sentir à travers le jeans de son frère sa virilité se réveiller. Fred de plus en plus excité ondulait sous les caresses de plus en plus intenses de son frère.

-George… S'il te plaît…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps-là…

Quand Harry s'était réveillé, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il faut dire qu'il s'était couché assez tard, ou très tôt le matin même, ça dépendait du point de vue. Il resta quelques minutes en souriant au plafond, puis décida de se lever. Ron était déjà parti, sans doute était-il allé rejoindre Hermione. Le lit de Neville était également vide, l'explication se trouverait probablement en cherchant du côté de Ginny. En fait seul le lit de Seamus semblait encore occupé : tous rideaux tirés et une sorte de bourdonnement lui arrivait aux oreilles.

Harry était en train d'enfiler son jeans quand il entendit la respiration de Seamus se faire difficile, on aurait dit qu'il haletait, qu'il perdait le souffle pendant quelques secondes et le reprenait à grande peine. Inquiet Harry s'approcha du lit, se demandant si son ami n'était pas en proie à d'horribles cauchemars, mais au moment où il allait tirer les rideaux pour réveiller son copain, il entendit une autre voix.

-Seamus ? Tu es sûr que le sort de silence fonctionne ? Il reste quand même Harry.

-Mais oui mamour, t'inquiète… Allez montre-moi ce dont tu es capable…

Harry sourit et repartit vers la porte de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il faudrait quand même, songea-t-il, qu'il apprenne à Seamus à lancer un sort de silence convenablement. Il allait sortir quand il pensa que la carte des maraudeurs pourrait lui être bien utile. Il retourna près de son lit, s'en empara et ressortit en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il devait bien avouer que d'entendre ses amis en plein… Enfin bon, ça lui donnait des envies… Il s'arrêta dans la salle commune, mais Fred n'était pas en vue. D'ailleurs, à cet instant précis la salle commune des Gryffondor pouvait paraître assez déprimante. Un assortiment de tous les désespérés de la vie sentimentale était en train de jouer à un action-vérité sorcier. Aparté : les règles de l'action-vérité sorcier sont beaucoup plus cruels que celles du jeu moldu. En effet chez les sorciers, quand une vérité paraît fausse à celui qui pose la question, il a le droit de se servir de l'occlumencie pour tirer les vers du nez à son congénère. Quant aux actions, il ne faut même pas espérer pouvoir en refuser une… Harry était persuadé depuis sa cinquième année que c'était Snape qui avait rajouté l'occlumencie aux règles, mais il n'avait pas encore de preuves tangibles.

Voyant Denis Crivey tenter de cacher désespérément à son frère le fait qu'il avait un faible pour, je vous le donne en mille : Harry Potter, Harry se sentit vraiment reconnaissant envers George de lui avoir ouvert des perspectives avec Fred. Sinon, il se serait sûrement retrouvé dans le cercle des frères Crivey.

Il sortit de la salle commune, se dirigea vers un coin sombre et ouvrit la carte. Jetant un rapide cou d'œil à la tour griffondor il constata que ces soupçons étaient fondés : Dean et Seamus était bien dans le lit de l'irlandais dans leur dortoir, Ron et Hermione était dans un lit dans le dortoir d'Hermione (il faudrait quand même qu'il demande à Ron comment il faisait pour accéder au dortoir des filles sans réveiller le toboggan des escaliers qui y menait) et quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers les serres des dernières années, oh surprise, il vit les pieds de Neville et Ginny entremêlés. Tous ses camarades de dortoir étaient en train de se payer du bon temps et Harry décida qu'il était temps de se ranger à leur philosophie de vie. Il commença donc à chercher Fred, il regarda d'abord dans son dortoir, puis dans les cuisines, puis dans la grande salle… Il ne le voyait nulle part. Il entreprit donc de fouiller minutieusement toutes les salles du château en passant par les vestiaires de quidditch, il n'était nulle part… Harry réfléchit, s'il n'était pas au château, il pouvait être n'importe où… Il ne pouvait quand même pas faire tous les alentours de Poudlard à l'aveuglette… Il sortit alors un autre bout de parchemin de sa poche de pantalon, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il y travaillait, une extension de la carte des maraudeurs. Elle n'était pas complètement au point et il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de sa fiabilité, mais bon il n'avait rien à perdre. Il commença par Pré-au-lard, apparemment Fred ne s'y trouvait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt interdite et fut assez étonné de voir Fred, George et Draco Malfoy au même endroit… C'était sûrement une erreur de sa carte, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'autre piste, alors il se mit en route.

Quand il arriva au lieu dit, il ne vit rien à part un grand saule pleureur. Pas de jumeaux ni de Draco en vue. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit la voix de Fred supplier :

-George… S'il te plait…

Il regarda au travers des branchages tout en prenant soin de rester caché, et ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Fred et George étaient enlacés, Fred dos à George et doucement, George faisait pénétrer sa main dans le pantalon de son frère. Harry déglutit péniblement et tous ses fantasmes lui revinrent à l'esprit… Faire l'amour avec deux hommes… Le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé d'être avec les deux rouquins…

En fait il n'avait jamais rien dit car il était plutôt amoureux de Fred et ne voulait pas le choquer, mais au vu de la situation actuelle, il avait peut-être raté quelque chose. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et ne rêvait que de se joindre à eux, mais il craignait de briser l'harmonie. Fred avait maintenant la chemise grande ouverte, le pantalon et le caleçon baissé et il gémissait sous les caresses expertes de son frère. C'était un spectacle magnifique, et les gémissements de Fred… Ils étaient si… Ils étaient tellement passionnés, qu'on aurait dit que la forêt les reprenait avec une fraction de retard…

À ce moment, Harry reconnecta ses quelques neurones qui étaient encore fonctionnels et se posa la question suivante : Comment les gémissements de Fred pouvaient-ils avoir un écho, dans une forêt dense et sous un saule pleureur ? Il écouta attentivement et finit par localiser la source de l'écho. Il s'éloigna du saule et se dirigea vers « l'écho » quand il en aperçut la source, il resta estomaqué quelques secondes.

Là, devant lui, à quelques pas, se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Harry l'observa quelque instant et fut assez surpris quant à ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux du blond : s'il avait dû qualifier les sentiments qui défilaient dans ces yeux, il aurait parlé d'envie, de lubricité et de frustration.

(Ça fait beaucoup de choses, je sais mais Harry est très bon pour analyser le regard des gens, si si je vous jure !)

Harry regardant à nouveau entre les feuillages sentit son sexe se durcir, il avait besoin de se soulager tout de suite ! Il regarda à nouveau Malfoy et se dit que pour une fois le blond pourrait peut-être servir à quelque chose. Il s'avança vers lui le retourna d'un coup sec et lui roula un patin magistral. Draco, un peu sonné ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis quand il reprit ses esprits tenta en vain de décoller Harry.

Le baiser dura longtemps, tellement longtemps que Draco crut qu'il allait mourir asphyxié sous Potter. Quand ce dernier se décida enfin à rendre sa bouche à son partenaire, ce fut pour commencer à le déshabiller. Draco se débattit un peu, mais bien vite il capitula sous les assauts répétés du brun. Pour garder bonne conscience, le blond, toujours de bonne foi, maudit George jusqu'à la 25e génération pour lui avoir administré une drogue qui le rendait complètement accro au sexe.

En resituant nos personnages, on peut dire que Poudlard est une immense garçonnière. Dans le château Ron-Hermione, Dean-Seamus entre autres, dans les serres Neville-Ginny et j'en passe. Et enfin dans la forêt soi-disant interdite, Fred et George d'un côté du rideau de feuilles et Harry et Draco.

Autant le cri de jouissance de Fred passa plutôt inaperçu en ce sens que personne ne fut surpris de l'entendre, autant celui de Draco laissa les jumeaux perplexes. Faisant fi de leur nudité, les jumeaux commencèrent à chercher d'où provenait le cri et ils tombèrent bien vite sur leurs amants respectifs emmêlés l'un dans l'autre et tentant de reprendre leurs souffles.

A ce moment précis de l'histoire, on peut dire qu'un vif débat eut lieu entre les divers protagonistes. Le sujet portant principalement sur la fidélité constatée des uns et des autres. Le débat fut clos par la proposition de George et Harry qui obtint la quasi-unanimité : le ménage à quatre. Je parle de quasi-unanimité, car Draco en bon prince protesta une bonne heure pour la forme en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se plier à ce genre de délire totalement non politiquement correct.

Au bout d'une heure et voyant que ses arguments ne faisaient pas mouche, Draco décida de prendre l'attitude qui lui paraissait la plus digne, il prit la fuite. C'était sans compter sur George qui avait anticipé la réaction serpentardienne et qui l'avait donc rattrapé avant qu'il ne franchisse la barre des trois mètres de distance entre lui et ses opposants. Alors, Harry et les jumeaux, voyant que la théorie n'a pas convaincu Monsieur Malfoy, décidèrent de passer aux travaux pratiques. Après quelques préliminaires, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet. Draco se débattit, arriva même à prononcer quelques mots tels que viol, inadmissible, faute à la poudre, aaaah, c'est bon, aaaaaaah, encore, etc.… Voilà donc en résumé comment nos quatre compères finirent par se mettre ensemble.

* * *

**Alors ? Allez svp, une petite review, ça me motivera pour écrire la suite vite ! Comment ça c'est du chantage ? Pas du tout, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos reviews me font plaisirs !**

**A bientôt**

**El**


End file.
